Pride and Prejudice: The Death Note Edition
by katie-elise
Summary: Pride and Prejudice...Death Note style! L goes to the country determined to be unimpressed by anything and anyone. Nothing goes as planned when L finally meets his match; all he has to do now is convince both Light and himself that they should be together
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, I would like to thank Black-Dranzer-1119 for this prompt:

Pride and Prejudice... Death Note style. L goes to the country determined to be unimpressed by anything and anyone. Nothing goes as planned when L finally meets his match; all he has to do now is convince both Light and himself that they should be together.

It's awesome! So yes, this is Pride and Prejudice: Death Note Style!!! Woot! The first few chapters at least will be fairly short, and pretty consistent with the P&P plot, but there are twists and turns planned ahead. Also, it was WAAAAYYYY too much fun choosing which DN characters will be which P&P characters, and my choices will be revealed bit by bit. Guesses are appreciated and encouraged. :)

I will also take this chance to say that I do not, in any way own Pride and Prejudice, the book or either movie, or Death Note, in any way shape or form, and am doing this purely for the entertainment value.

On with the show!!

Chapter One

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a husband.

Never was this more apparent than in the thoughts and designs of one Mrs. Sachiko Yagami.

"Have you heard, my dear Mr. Yagami, that Netherfield Park has been taken?"

"No indeed, my dear, I have not, nor do I know of what use this information would be to me".

"Oh, you vex me so!! With that attitude, none of our sons will ever be married!"

"Well, seeing as you will tell me about the new tenant whether I wish it or not, nay, even whether I am alive or dead, I may as well get on with it. Who has let Netherfield Park?"

Mrs. Yagami drew in a deep breath, eyes gleaming with gossip, and started, "Mrs. Kiyomi heard that it is a young, _single_ woman of great wealth, who, as rumor has it, enjoys dancing and balls above all else. She goes by the name of Miss Sayu, and I'm convinced that one of our sons must fall in love with her!"

Mr. Yagami attempted valiantly not to roll his eyes, and only just failed. He had become accustomed to his wife's ramblings over the years, and though he desired to see his five sons settled as much as Mrs. Yagami did, he thought her constantly throwing the boys at every available girl to be tiresome.

"Then I suppose you and the boys will be going to visit him within the coming fortnight?"

"My dear Mr. Yagami, no indeed! How can you say such a thing! You must know that we cannot introduce ourselves to Miss Sayu! No, you must go first and make her acquaintance; we can then invite her to tea, or introduce the boys to her at the next ball".

"I assure you, dear wife, that I have not the slightest intention of paying Miss Sayu a visit".

"Oooooh, Mr. Yagami! You take delight in tormenting me so! Think of your sons!"

"I believe they can fend very well for themselves when it comes to introductions, even though they are five of the silliest boys in the country. Although Light does have somewhat more sense than the rest of them; make sure to put in a good word for him on my behalf when you visit Miss Sayu".

"How can you say such things! Calling your own dear sons silly! And certainly Light is not any better than the others; he is not half so handsome as Matsuda, nor as good-humored as Aizawa. In any case, we may never have the pleasure of a real acquaintance with Miss Sayu, as you will not call on her! Why must you take such pleasure in attacking my poor nerves!"

Mr. Yagami did, in fact, find amusement in aggravating his wife. His few pleasures in life included reading, making his wife fancy herself nervous, and being a conisouir of folly. Few things pleased him as well as the observation and subtle insult of those personages who were utterly ridiculous, and this extended to his opinion of Mrs. Yagami.

Mrs. Yagami herself was a woman of little intellect and an even smaller sense of propriety. As the estate was to be entailed away from her sons and onto a distant cousin, her biggest concern and ambition was to see her sons married, a sentiment which caused reactions ranging from delight to resentment on the parts of her five boys.


	2. Chapter 2

_Read, review, repeat :)_

Chapter 2

Several days later, the whole Yagami household was peacefully employed at various tasks in the West Sitting Room, patiently occupying their time until the next dance or ball.

Matsuda, the eldest, was sewing a length of braided gold coil onto the lapel of his suit coat, his face full of the serenity and kindness that were the hallmarks of his personality.

The second eldest, Light, had his nose deep in a book, eyes eating up the words with a voracious appetite. He had always been the smartest of any of his brothers, and with more common sense than the lot of them together.

The two youngest, Mogi and Aizawa, had their heads together over in the corner, and were gossiping and giggling over the arrival of the militia in the nearby town of Meryton. Aizawa was the youngest, but also the most determined flirt, and Mogi followed his lead.

Ide, the middle child, was occupied in reading passages of scripture, occasionally making notes in a small ledger. If any of the others were asked, they would comment that this was a very agreeable reprieve from Ide's self-indulgent attempts at singing.

Mr. Yagami took the time to consider each of his sons, wondering which, if any of them, Miss Sayu might take a fancy to. He had called on her early that same morning, and had concealed the fact from his wife so that he might get some mileage out vexing her on the subject.

Indeed, Mrs. Yagami was much vexed, and sat across the room from her husband, employed in throwing imaginary daggers at him with her eyes.

"That is a very fine jacket you're trimming, Matsuda", Mr. Yagami remarked, "I daresay Miss Sayu will find it quite dashing."

This was the last straw for Mrs. Yagami. "We are not in a way to know _what_ Miss Sayu will like, seeing as you refuse to visit her!!"

Although Mr. Yagami would have liked to carry on exasperating his wife, the grating, shrill sound of her voice was starting to get to him.

"Ahh, but my dear wife, I have called on her, just this morning"

Mrs. Yagami let out an even shriller shriek, and Mr. Yagami immediately regretted giving up this information so soon.

Aizawa and Mogi let out only slightly less ear-splitting noises of glee and jumped up to join hands and spin around, which caused Light to glance up from his book, thinking that his brothers were very silly indeed. He would have suspected that they were also homosexual, had he not known otherwise. He wrinkled his nose as he recalled his younger brothers' deplorable flirting with the pretty solider girls in town. So much for stereotypes. He buried himself back in his novel, after exchanging a quick look of patient suffering with Matsuda.

Their mother rose from her seat in a cascade of muslin ruffles, joining Aizawa and Mogi. She patted Aizawa's afro happily. "Aizawa my dear, I do believe that Miss Sayu may like you best of all, you are so lively!"

"Oh, I should think so", he replied, "for although I am the youngest, my hair also makes me the tallest!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Later that night, when all the family had retreated to their respective bedrooms, Light and Matsuda sat in their shared room discussing the events of the day.

"Matsuda, I'm glad you're not as ridiculous as the rest of our family. I'm not sure what I would do if I had to put up with our brother's and parent's behavior on my own", Light grimaced.

Matsuda smiled knowingly at Light. His favorite brother was intelligent, and could be very kind, but his temper ran short.

"Well, having a new girl in town is kind of exciting. I can't say as I care whether or not she has a fortune, but it will be someone new to dance with at the ball tomorrow night."

"Hmpf. I have no intention of standing up with anyone simply because the rest of the town is fawning over their wealth. Perhaps if she shows some kind of intellectual merit, I will allow her to be a decent sort. However, I am convinced that nothing but the deepest love will induce me to matrimony".

"In any case," Light continued, "I have a feeling Miss Sayu will be all over you. You are, by far, the most handsome of any of us, and have the best disposition to boot."

Matsuda allowed a slight blush, "I do hope she likes me, and I her."

Light gave Matsuda's hair a reassuring ruffle. "I have no doubt you will". And with that, he blew out the candle, leaving them in darkness and silence. In the quiet, Light allowed himself to contemplate his sticky situation. His mother, and even his father to some extent, wished so strongly for all their boys to be married. But Light had never met anyone he would even begin to consider his equal, and he had doubts that the infamous Miss Sayu would change his mind. At least the ball would not be a total waste; Light did enjoy dancing, and his friend Kiyomi Takada would be there, so there would be at least one person with whom he could hold a decent conversation. Sighing, Light pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep in order to be well rested for the next day's festivities.


End file.
